


Torture

by Xhaira



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Injury, It's not gore or graphic but it has descriptions of the injury, Permanent Injury, Serious Injuries, description of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Taking a bandersnatch attack directly to the face hurts a lot, unfortunately.
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907896
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> My new, still unnamed Miqo'te who is a hunter in Dravania makes his debut. The random word generator gave me Torture.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Ghost! Ghost, can you hear me?!”

He was somehow able to make out the words despite the incessant ringing in his ears. But the movement of his lips in his attempt to answer his partner made him burn. A weak whimper was all he could manage as the pain radiated throughout his face. He felt hands on his arms and chest, but nothing could draw his focus from the pain. 

The bandersnatch must be dead, considering that he wasn’t continuing to be torn to shreds, and his hunting partners weren’t still fighting. He rarely ever made mistakes, and his ability to go undetected by their prey up until the moment he struck was why he was named The Ghost. But somehow, this bandersnatch had caught him unawares, and now he was paying the price. 

“Ghost! Don’t die on us, ya hear?!” 

He was surprised he wasn’t dead. He remembered how deeply the claw marks went when they met his skin. He felt them pull his body up and off of the ground, longed to scream in agony at the jolting pain. But screaming would move the skin of his lips and cheeks, so he clenched his jaw instead. That hurt a little less.

His back met a hard surface; they must have put him on the cart meant for the bandersnatch. The ride back to the settlement was uncomfortable as he tried to stay conscious. But the wheel hit a stone, and everything went black. 

He woke once more, whatever torture some healer was doing to his face kickstarting his instinct to fight. Strong hands held down his arms and legs, and he screamed as acid liquid was poured over his face. 

“Stop screamin’! It’s ripping the wounds further. Any more bleedin’ and you  _ will  _ die!” 

He tried, clenching his jaw again, but eventually it became too much. He managed an exhausted roar before falling back into unconscious bliss.

* * *

He was lucky to be alive, really. 

The bandersnatch had taken a chunk of the surface of his face off with that single swipe. Three long scars ran from his forehead down to his right chin and cheek. The healer had just barely saved his nose, but much of his top lip was left a scarred mess. The claws missed most of his left eye, damaging his vision but still able to see most shapes and colors, but the right one had been rendered useless after being halfway gouged. But all that mattered to him was that he could still eat and hunt. He was unbothered by the change in his appearance, and his hunting partners seemed to just be glad that he was alive. 

But the staring was getting on his nerves. 

It had taken many months for him to fully heal enough to don the mask and goggles he’d requested, but each boring, bedridden day led to this moment. He picked up his lance, grip strong and confident, and walked out to meet his hunting partners.


End file.
